Après la mort
by Coeur de Braise
Summary: Alors que Sirius Black meurt, il va, dans sa mort, retrouver de vieilles connaissances...


_Hey! Salut tout le monde! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouvel OS, sur l'univers de Harry Potter cette fois ci! C'est la première fois que j'écris sur cette univers, donc je m'excuse d'avance si c'est un peu du caca, ca a été écrit sur un coup de tête. Je remercie ma très chère Mimilia Rêveuse, d'avoir à moitié corriger le texte, car elle n'a pa eu le temps pour la suite. Donc si il y a beaucoup de de fautes, je m'excuse d'avance._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ **Rien ne m'appartient, l'univers est à , ainsi que les personnages.**

* * *

-AVADA KEDAVRA!

Le sortilège mortel fut lancé, et percuta Sirius Black en pleine poitrine. Chancelant en arrière, il se sentit tomber dans l'arche. Alors qu'il était aspiré, et que son neveu hurlait, il lui adressa un léger sourire, et sombra dans les méandres de la mort...

L'ex prisonnier d'Azkaban ouvrit les yeux, et observa tout autour de lui. Une salle noire, avec une arche ou une brume ondulait à l'intérieur. Ça lui était familier...

-Sirius?

Se retournant, le susnommé écarquilla les yeux. Face à lui se tenait son feu meilleur ami, James Potter. A ses côtés, la femme de ce dernier, Lily Potter. C'était elle qui l'avait appelé, de sa douce voix qui semblait l'envelopper de sa chaleur à chacune de ses paroles.

James se dirigea vers lui, et le serra contre lui, lui donnant une claque fraternelle dans le dos. Le lâchant, Lily l'enlaça, et une fois ce moment de retrouvaille passé, Sirius les regarda l'un après l'autre.

-Comment cela se fait-il que je sois ici... avec vous?

-Nous sommes venus t'accueillir, dit son ami.

-Et te dire un grand merci, également, compléta Lily.

Voyant que le brun ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils devraient le remercier, les deux époux se regardèrent et James pointa quelques choses derrière Sirius, le faisant se retourner. Il vit Harry, en train de partir avec ses amis et les membres du nouvel Ordre du Phoenix. Esquissant un sourire, Sirius observa l'élu partir.

-On ne te remerciera jamais assez d'avoir veillé sur notre fils, durant toutes ces années, mon vieil ami... dit James en posant une main sur son épaule.

-C'est normal... Je suis son parrain, après tout. Enfin... J'étais, dit-il d'une petite voix.

-Sirius... Ne t'inquiète pas, tu resteras à jamais son parrain, tout comme James son père et moi sa mère. Ce sont des choses que l'on ne peut oublier. Dit la rousse d'une voix douce

-J'en suis sûr Lily, fit l'animagus. Vous continuez de veiller sur lui depuis... Ici, de toute façon.

James passa une main dans le dos de sa femme et les Potter lui sourirent. Evidemment, suis-je bête! Pensa Sirius. Ils veillent sur leur fils, c'est on ne peut plus normal...

-A quoi penses-tu, Sirius? L'interpella Lily.

-Hm, à rien. Nous pouvons suivre Harry?

-Oui, suis-nous.

Le guidant à travers la pièce, Sirius les regarda avec des grands yeux lorsqu'ils traversèrent les murs, naturellement. Il resta planté là, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

-Tu viens? Fit James en passant sa tête à travers le mur.

-Mais... Vous venez de traverser le MUR ?! Comment vous... Enfin…

-Pourquoi tu es choqué? Dit-il, amusé. C'est bien ce que tu fais pour accéder au quai neuf trois quart, non ? Eh bien, là, c'est pareil !

-...

-Hé, ho! Patmol, c'est parce que tu n'as pas de chariot avec tes petites affaires d'écolier pour le traverser que tu as peur? Fit-il d'une voix moqueuse

Poussant un profond soupir d'amusement, Patmol s'avança et passa à travers le mur, comme s'il n'existait même pas. Ouvrant un des deux yeux qu'il avait fermé, de peur de se prendre le mur, il regarda autour de lui, et fut étonné de ne pas être étalé par terre les quatre fers en l'air.

-Tu vois, c'était pas si dur, dit James un grand sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

Souriant aussi, Sirius suivi ses amis, et tout trois observèrent Harry se battre contre celui-dont-on-ne-dois-pas-prononcer-le-nom, alias Voldemort. (NDA :Et oui, j'ose le dire, krkrkr NDB : haaaaaan, elle a osé /o\\) Techniquement, les trois fantômes ne pouvaient rien faire pour Harry, mais, malgré tout, ils le soutenaient par leur simple présence.

Quelques temps après, june fois que le Ministère de la magie fut évacué par tout les sorciers, Sirius sourit à ses deux était heureux de les retrouver, après toutes ces années, même si ce n'était pas de son vivant. De toute lanière, cela n'aurait pu. Les trois sorciers partirent d'un commun accord surveiller Harry, et Sirius décida de rester avec Lily et James, pour rester aux côtés de Harry durant les nombreuses épreuves qu'il aurait encore à traverser.

* * *

 _Et voila, c'était très court, mais bon. Je suis un tout pitit peu fière. Un tout pitit peu. Hésitez pas à me laisser une review si ça vous a plus! Je trouve que je maîtrise pas encore très bien les personages, mais c'est un début._

 _Cookies, flammes et mojitos sur vous,_ _c'était Coeur de braise derrière son PC, pour vous servir! Un plaisir!_


End file.
